1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Information
A semiconductor device in which a single or plurality of semiconductor chip(s) in which a circuit element is formed and a single or plurality of capacitor chip(s) in which a capacitor element is formed are laminated has been proposed in the past. For example, Japan Patent Application Publication JP-A-H11-003969 (especially pages 1 to 8, and FIGS. 1 to 8) discloses this type of semiconductor device.
In the art disclosed in the above described publication, a semiconductor chip in which a circuit element is formed, and a capacitor chip in which a capacitor element is formed, are connected through a bonding wire. Here, the bonding wire tends to be broken into two if sharply bent. Because of this, bonding pads that are connected to both ends of the boding wire and formed on a semiconductor chip in which a circuit element is formed and on a capacitor chip in which a capacitor element is formed may be located to be separated from each other. In this case, the area of the semiconductor chip tends to be increased because an area in which a circuit element is formed must be reserved thereon. Accordingly, the implementation area thereof tends to be increased.
In addition, if bonding pads connected to the both ends of the bonding wire are located to be separated from the capacitor chip, the length of the boding wire tends to be prolonged. Accordingly, the path length of a portion through which a signal is transmitted may be elongated. Because of this, the transmission time of a signal tends to be prolonged.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved semiconductor device that enables transmission time of a signal and implementation area to be reduced and a method for manufacturing the same. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.